


Dark

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [26]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Goodbyes, Inktober 2019, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Writober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Edea and Ringabel's last moments together,with the pathos and feelings they both deserve.WRITOBER 2019 | Day 26: Dark | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'd die to see Ringabel and Edea happy together, and though I literally screamed and cried seeing Ringabel popping out of nowhere in Second, I am still bitter about the harsh and rushed goodbye. This fic is a sort of how I would have liked things to go.  
Song for mood: [Coldplay - O (Fly On)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ap-HeMIKi-c)

A flock of birds hovers in the night sky, their small silhouettes intermittently cover distant stars. Eternia is a mass of little light spots in the distance, but no moonlight brightens the desolate lands outside the Vampire Castle.

Steps tread on hard, frozen soil behind her, accompanied by the clattering of heavy armor. Her throat knots, and Edea fixes her gaze on the far away village.

“Have you said your goodbyes?”

“Yes. I’m afraid I rushed things a bit, but I don’t have much time left.”

“So, I’m the last.”

“But not the least, Edea.”

She turns, but the only clear part of Ringabel’s outline is his accurately styled hair. Appropriate. Her mouth twitches.

“I can’t even look you in the eyes.”

“Me neither. Truly some invaluable loss.”

“Spare me your sweet nothings, Ringabel. You’ve been by my side this whole time, and you didn’t say a word. You appear, fight, and then leave again. It’s not fair.”

“I had rules to follow, my dear. This time has been an exception, but I can’t stretch the terms for any longer.”

Edea takes some step in his direction, stretches a hand to touch what her eyes can’t discern. A gloved hand joins hers and guides her closer; familiar arms embrace her body. She leans on Ringbel, fingers itching with the urge of tearing away that cold, cruel layer between them.

“I missed you so much,” she whispers.

“I missed you, too. But even if I’m about to depart, don’t think I’m abandoning you. I’ll always be ready to step in if you’ll ever need me.”

“What if I need you now?”

“I fear the time is not right. Duties loom over us both.”

“I have a feeling that dimensions and galaxies kind of hate us.”

Fingers make their way through her long hair and caress her nape.

“You’ve grown into a strong woman, Edea. I know you can face every obstacle standing in your way.”

“I still can’t stop you from flying away.”

She pulls out. Ringabel’s features are indistinct in the dark of the night, aside from the line that connects his ears with neck and armored shoulders. Edea’s hand lingers on his chest and moves up to exposed neck and jawline. Warm skin and frantic pulse speak to her even through the fabric of her gloves. She smiles.

“Why did you do that? Why revealing your identity?”

“You needed me. Yoko was hurting you with despicable nonsense, I couldn’t let her be. Besides, I already told you, that was an exception to the rules.”

“And?”

“I don’t think I follow.”

“Say it, Ringabel. Give me at least that.”

A sharp breath. His pounding heart screams in his veins under her touch.

“You are the person I hold dear the most. I wouldn’t be afraid of travelling through time and space a third time just to reach you, stay with you, hear your laugh and get my food stolen. Because I love you.”

Another hand joins the first in cupping Ringabel’s face. She raises up on her tiptoes and lets her fingertips guide her to his mouth. Lips kiss back and she closes her eyes. The hand in her hair clenches its grip and the other one wraps around her tights, sends a spark of joy and gratitude up on her spine. Tears line down her cheeks and drop on her collarbone from her chin.

Every touch of their bodies burns on her skin, unconcerned by layers of clothes and armor.

“Maybe one day I'll fly next to you.”

And the fire is gone. Cold breeze blows and stings the skin where it’s wet from teardrops. Eternia’s dotted lights a blur before her watery eyes.

A voice in her head.

_“I will be waiting for you. Until we meet again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work in the collection: Persona 5 - ShuAke - Tasty  
Next one in the collection will be: Persona 5 - Akira


End file.
